Blue Zulu
by Lamna Nasus
Summary: After the events of Jurassic World, Blue finds herself alone for the first time in her life until she finds an abandoned egg. However, protecting its inhabitant soon becomes a challenge.
1. Chapter 1: The Forests

The thick canopy of the jungle blocked the light from the scorching sun, casting the dense growth below into shadow. Even late in the morning, the depths of the island were shrouded from the view of Blue as she gracefully prowled between the trees. She was once again on the hunt for food but this time it was different. For the first time in her life Blue was alone. No Charlie. No Delta. No Echo.

Even without her allies Blue was a formidable oppenent, but she knew too well that her posistion in the food chain was now considerably lower. Hunting larger creatures was almost out of the question. For now, she figured, scavenging food would have to suffice. With that decision in mind she attempted to catch a scent. A small gust of wind whispered as it rustled the leaves of the plants that surrounded the raptor. The air of the jungle was dense and humid. As it filled Blue's lungs she found what she was looking for. It was faint, a quiet call to the raptor, but her impressive sense of smell was honed to listen. Snout raised high, she discovered the direction and burst speedily into a run still sniffing the scent like a hound. On the wind was the smell of newly shed blood. It was a delicious, sllightly metallic smell that the once Beta was all too familiar with. Even so, no matter how many times Blue experienced it, she was always pleased by the beckoning addictiveness that accompanied the strong odour. She craved it.

The promise of a meal increased her determination and she picked up the pace into a full sprint. Blurred images of plants zoomed past her and cold air flowed around her. Jumping over and darting under any obsticles, the agile reptile was hindered by nothing. Even the thickest of fallen trunks wasn't daunting or challenging thanks to the trance-like bloodlust that Blue had been thrown into. Fueled by adrenaline and determination, she glided through the forest with ease.

The raptor suddenly came to a halt and raised her head to find the scent again. This time it was much stronger. She was able to predict the location rather than just the direction. The source was near. Blue was barely able to contain her anticipation. However, without her siblings to help her she decided to take caution. Whatever had killed its prey and caused the smell was most likely still feasting. Silently, she crept through the tall grass which covered the ground like a green carpet. Ever so slowly, the scent grew stronger and stonger.

Through the many blades of grass lay a creature with large, webbed wings and a long, pointed snout. It was still and lifeless. No predator was in sight, however, nothing stood proudly celebrating its victory and nothing was sinking its teeth into flesh. It was only Blue and her prize. She opened her mouth into something resembling a sadistic, insane grin with eyes wide open in exitement and shining, razor teeth glistening in the daylight.

The mysterious creature had very little flesh on it, but as the velociraptor enjoyed her meal she was content. Once again, she tasted the salty sweetness of blood, the chewy freshness of raw meat. It was fantastic. It filled her belly with a comfortable warmth, quite unlike that of the sapping heat she felt around her.

Now, with finding food out of the way, Blue finally had time to think. Normally such a feast would be shared with her siblings. They were close since birth - unpartable to the end. Her family had violently perished protecting the Alpha in battle against an unsettling, unnatural beast. It was unlike anything Blue had observed before. Large and menacing, as sly as it was vicious, as merciless as it was effective. Despite the monster's perfection, they were victorious - but it was at a great cost. All of the raptors were slaughtered other than Blue who had finally enacted lawful revenge for the bloodshed, albeit with some assistance. Dinosaurs who would normally be competetors fought a common enemy.

Pondering alone, Blue felt something she hadn't ever before. An emotion of some sort, an empty feeling. She missed her brethren very much. Only a day had passed since she had run off into the forest after a dismissive shake of the Alpha's head, but already it felt like an eternity. All of her life she had the company and compassion of her loyal family. Without them there was a void that was left unfilled. Without them, Blue was lost. She didn't know what to do.

With that realisation Blue began to panic. There was nowhere clear to go and nothing obvious to do. Without help, she probably wouldn't last long. Her luck would run out eventually, there's only so many times food can be found unprotected and ripe for the taking. What would the Alpha do if he got seperated?

Suddenly, the cunning raptor had an epiphany. Her eyes widened once again. The Alpha had survived the onslaught. He must be somewhere, possibly looking for her. Her loyalty was still with him. It was her duty, she figured, to return to him. Being the leader he would naturally know what to do next.

The plan was genius as far as Blue was concerned. She nodded her head in agreement with herself as she proudly pieced together the jigsaw in her mind. Gleefully she burst into life from her deep daydream and darted off. The search had begun.

With swift speed Blue scaled a tall hill, eventually finding herself on the edge of the forest standing atop a steep cliff. From there, she overlooked most of the island. Several large buildings interupted the horizon. Above them, the sun began its slow descent. Loudly, Blue called. Her voice echoed around the jungle as it was carried into the distance. She didn't expect the return that came. It wasn't the Alpha calling back but instead a deep, continuous roar which lasted several seconds, shaking the ground. Thunderous steps grew louder as they approached the cliff. The raptor, now humbled, cowered from the advance of the footsteps which caused leaves to fall from trees. She leaped into the cover of the ferns and bushes, ducking low and hiding from sight. The thudding increased in volume

From the depths of the wild growth it suddenly emerged. So large it broke up the canopy as it advanced was a tyrannosaurus rex. Its name, "tyrannical lizard king", is an understatement of the horror it struck into Blue's heart with its deathening roar. It took a deep breath in and sniffed the air before quickly exhaling and darted its gaze in Blue's direction. The huge lizard closely inspected the plants around its prey, attempting to find the animal that dared draw its attention.

The velociraptor was now completely filled with a terror that ate away at her insides, causing heavy, frantic breathing. The ferns were no longer a safe hiding place, but attempting to run would also lead to a gruesome demise. It was a situation without a good ending. Once again, Blue was reminded just how lowly she was in the animal kingdom alone.

A black slit embedded in the fiery orange eyes of the T-rex focused. It stared into the similar eyes that Blue possessed, but hers were wide with fear rather than the mindless joy of the hunt. The monumental jaws of the predator creaked open to reveal a row of thick, sharp fangs that lined the mouth. Once again the hunter let out a dreadfull roar and snapped its mouth fully open in preperation to devour the raptor whole.

Blue backed away before letting out a roar of her own. It was a lot lighter than the T-rex's collosal voice, more like a screech, and it was completely pathetic in comparison. Few prey dares stand up to the tyrannosaurus but the defiant raptor refused to go out without a fight. That was assuming it would be a "fight" at all and not a single, felling snap at the underdog.

The rex was not put off by this display. Still wearing the evil smile, still showing the knife shaped teeth that lay embedded in its gums, it advanced lowering its head to meet the velociraptor's level. Blue continued to back away slowly, step by step, until a final step met no ground. Looking behind, she saw a lethal drop down the cliff. There was no more ground to give. She was trapped between the long fall and the advancing tyrannosaurus rex.

Panic striken, Blue frantically searched for an escape. Her hunter was now straight ahead of her, enraged and hungered. It madly released yet another roar before breaking into a complete sprint on course to the raptor. Blue waited until her opponent was a small distance away before swiftly darting to the side. The tyrannosaurus attempted a turn in pursuit, but the velocity disagreed with this motion. Stumbling, it slipped off of the edge, falling far. In a final bone chilling cry the rex hit the ground with a deep, loud thud launching dust high into the air on impact.

As her beating heart slowed down, Blue stood still and silent. Worry was quickly replaced by triumph which calmed her as she embraced it. ' _Clever girl'_ she congratulated herself in her mind. Looking once again into the distance, the sun was now completeing its journey. The final beams of light darkened as night crawled in, and the island was plunged into shadow. Heat slowly faded away to be replaced by a chill hanging in the air. The sounds of insects died down leaving an empty silence. Between the trees a murky blackness fell cloaking anything in the forest's depths. Blue took it all in. It was her first night alone. The eerie solitude caused a shiver to run up her spine.

The darkness didn't worry Blue, often it was more help than hinderance. Simply being alone was truely what had her unsettled. In fact, the loneliness _scared_ her. Not in the life threatening way that was just experienced with the rex, this fear was far worse. It was as if she was now unarmed. Once a predator, the raptor had now become prey following its isolation.

Dark storm clouds gathered overhead. The rumbling of thunder broke the numbing silence that surrounded Blue. She shook her head returning from yet another day dream. Something cold and wet fell onto her head. In a moment, a cascade of heavy rain bombarded the ground ferociously. Seeking shelter from the almighty downfall, the velociraptor began running once again. Instead of cool wind it was a freezing, biting chill that met Blue as she picked up tremendous speed.

Past several thick trees was an old, derelict structure containing several vehicles adorned with the words "Jurassic Park" and a logo of a skeletal figure. Under this musky roof, the exhausted dinosaur was away from the cold rain. Thouroughly, Blue went from object to object, closely inspecting and studying them. The inside of the green vehicles was torn and battered, and they held nothing of interest within. A shelf displayed several items: flashlights, tools, old parts and other debris and rubbish. On the floor was littered all sorts of useless, long broken parts that seemed to resemble the underside of the vehicles. A doorway (which lacked any door) led into the pitch black depths of the ancient ruins.

Blue would have been satisfied staying put in the entrance, laying down for the night and gaining well earned rest. Something within, however, drew her curiosity into the dark. For whatever reason, a sixth sense ordered her to delve through the forgotten place, even though she somehow knew it was forgotten for good reason...


	2. Chapter 2: The Depths

The dark was a cozy, warm temperature that engulfed Blue as she passed through the open doorway. No moonlight could make its way further into the structure, but with eyes adapted to the night this caused no problems for the curious raptor. There was something in there of importance. She could feel it.

Behind the battered doorway was a long, straight corridor. The floor was scratched and filthy. Both walls were painted, although what was most likely once a bright, clean layer of paint was now completely arid of colour, cracked and peeling off. The ceiling housed the remnants of long, thin lights that were now comepletely shattered. It was an utter mess, as if a hurricane had ploughed straight through, paving the explorer's way with broken pieces of concrete and shards of glass.

The air was plagued by the odour of decay and thick clouds of dust migrated across the hallway. As Blue took the first step into the dark, a loud gust of wind wistled from the deep, flooding up the hall concentrated into the raptor. Dauntlessly, she began her exploration of the depths. The further down the corridor she delved the deeper and darker it became. Finally, the other end faded into view. Once again, it was a doorway, once again its door was misplaced.

It led her into a huge space with a tall roof, much better illuminated by the full moon. Banners were scattered throughout the room, many having been completely torn down, others were still half up, hanging lazily or dangling from a thread. At the centre lay the skeletal remains of a T-rex, similar to the one bested by Blue earlier that day. Its bones were piled in a disorganised heap. The skull was completely destroyed, smashed into oblivion. Segments of it were scattered around the large, circular area that contained all that was left of the unlucky dinosaur. However, it was a small shine from the far end of the room that caught Blue's attention.

Trudging across the room, she saw a large, reflective sheet of glass backed by a board of wood. Although a crack had split the glass into millions of segments, it was still a functional mirror. Approaching it, she saw her reflection appear into view and stare through the web of cracks into her bright, intelligent orange eyes, her unique deep blue streak reaching from her head to the very tip of her tail embedded within the thick scales that appeared grey in the lack of light.

Normally wide and assessing, her eyelids were partially closed and weary. Since witnessing the deaths of her sisters one by one, Blue was completely incapable of sleep, and unwilling to do so, causing her to become very tiresome. Any free time to reflect was always annexed by loose memories. She could not help but see every one of them as they perished repeated in her mind over and over again. Should she drift into a dream, she was certain that it would soon manifest into a nightmare. Even then, in the dark of the abandoned structure, as she looked into her soul through her very own eyes, she could see it was wearing down on her sanity. Paranoia was setting in. She couldn't help but glance back every few moments just to be certain that there was nothing watching her far from sight.

Turning her head once again to check that nothing was lurking in shadows too dark for even the raptor, the world became unfocused. Blue felt dizzy, her head was spinning. She stumbled along but didn't get far before tripping and collapsing.

As her eyes opened once again and she regained balance, the velociraptor immediately realised that the room was far lighter than before. She could make out seperate colours with ease in the illumination, but it still wasn't as strong as daylight. Suddenly, a chillingly recognisable roar sounded from behind the concrete wall in front of Blue who instantly remembered it. This was the sound of the monster, the "Indominus rex", that had ended the lives of Delta and Echo (Charlie having been killed only moments before). It was a sound from the dead. The Indominus was dragged to its demise by another creature of even greater proportions, but this beast was bound to water. So how, then, was it there?

Although Blue wished to take cover and hide in safety, she was stuck. No muscles in her body obeyed her commands, as if she had become a cold, stone statue frozen permanently into posistion. This was even the case when the concrete wall in front of her burst in an instant, casting its rubble far across the room. The Indominus stood behind the new, tremendous hole punched through the structure. It peered down unto the lone raptor with evil, calculating crimson orbs that sank deep into its skull. As the stare burnt through Blue, she was still immobilised, only capable to look up at the demonic mortal beast that stood before her.

Returning to reality, Blue was plunged back into the dark depths of the concealed structure. She felt refreshed, anew after the unexpected sleep. It was as she had predicted: night terrors hunted her down in her dreams. Ghosts of the past returned to haunt her. The reasonably intelligent velociraptor was not able to extract the meaning of her dream, however. In any case, she had a well needed nap, even if it wasn't on her own terms. With the regained strength also came a more severe feeling of isolation. This was the first time Blue had awoken not to be greeted by the pack. She would have to get used to it, she figured.

Once she was sure that everything notable was examined, Blue made her way back to the outside. Greeted by the bright, shining light of the morning sun, she let her eyes adjust for a moment before observing the surroundings. The dirt was soggy, puddles were still inhabiting holes in the ground and the last drops of rain were still falling off the leaves. Beams of sunlight lit up the shimmering drops of water making them look like thousands of tiny pearls scattered across the whole wood.

Breathing in the cool morning air, Blue discovered an aroma carried on the slight gusts that weaved in and out of trees. It was a call for blood once again. Just like last time, she darted off in pursuit of the sweet smell.

This led Blue to an opening with no trees and much shorter, more ordered grass. At the centre lay what was once a living organism, although it wasn't clear from the jumbled mess that was left. There was a few good parts still present that the scavenger happily tore from the main body and consumed, savouring the taste on her tounge. It seemed clear, though, that another predator, perhaps several, had done their work here, and they did a very good job at it.

It wasn't the leftovers that made Blue intrigued, however, for there was another scent in this area. Ignoring the rotting odour from the mauled corpse, she sniffed vigourously at the air before her eyes, with both relief and curiosity, brightened and she was filled with both exitement and reassurance. This smell, almost undoubtedly, was that of another raptor's.

Could this be the Alpha? _'No, he had a much stranger smell'_.Blue dismissed the theory quickly. It wasn't one of the pack, she had watched them die. There was only one alternative: another pack of raptors. Raptors Blue had never met before.

This news had both a good and bad side. _'I may have some competition...'_ the calculating dinosaur thought. Attempting to ally herself with these new raptors was the far better route, she eventually concluded.

But firstly she would have to find them.


	3. Chapter 3: The park

The midday sun cast streams into the island below filling the deepest crevices with light as it ascended to the highest posistion in the sky. It was a crystal clear, cloudless day. The sky, completely naked, was a light blue in colour just like the tropical waters around the coast. To the north was a vast, endless expanse of forest so thick the canopy blocked the sunlight out, casting the world below into shadow. The shade was a refreshingly cool refuge to those hoping to stay out of the daylight. Deep, deep into the forest Blue was tracking the trail left by what she concluded to be another, different pack of velociraptors.

The only others like her that she knew where Charlie, Echo and Delta. She was completely unaware there were other raptors on the island, so as she travelled through the shaded forest her anticipation built up quickly. _'Will they be friendly?' 'How old are they?' 'How many of them are there?'_ All were questions that needed answering. She needed to befriend this other pack. Ever since exploring the shrouded dark of the abandoned building, Blue was begining to become paranoid. There was no one to cover her back, which worried her. For her sanity, she needed to interact.

As morning turned over to afternoon, Blue continued to chase down the scent without stopping once for rest. Time spent not running was time wasted and losing the track that would, in theory, lead her to the other raptors wasn't an option. Luckily, Blue was a strong runner, and she was adapted to travel quickly, so even after several hours of non-stop running there was still more energy to continue. Even in the dense blanket of heat that smothered her, she remained at a constant speed without faltering.

By the late afternoon, just before dusk, after a relentless cross country run, she had made it out of the forest. Outside of the shade, Blue felt the warmth of sunlight cloak her back. Now that her vision was no longer blocked by bothersome trees, she could see where the trail was coaxing her into going. Interrupting the horizon was a collection of human-built structures and fences the divided the land into a series of rectangles. Further away were even taller buildings that lined a wide street at the centre of the park. At the end of the street lay the tallest building. The fires were still alight from the battle with the Indominus. Not wanting to mourn her losses at that moment, Blue forced the thought out of her head and focused on the task at hand.

Shaking her head, she continued her trek. She darted through a pair of wide open steel gates into the eerie place built and left by humans. She leaped over several short wire fences, completely ignoring the grey paths that winded around them, and continued tracking the scent, sniffing every inch of air.

Just as the sun fell down once again, the raptor was led by her nose around a corner. She stopped and looked up. Above her was the unmissable construction that lay at the end of the wide open street. It was the tallest building on the entire island, outside of which had she met with the Alpha, and chose to stand with him against the Indominus. It was where the end began, and only a few days after running away from there she was back. Blue suppressed memories of the event and continued to sniff away at the ground. It was unmistakable that the origin of the smell was inside. With only a hint of hesitation, she entered.

All the lights were off leaving only silhouettes and outlines visible. Since it had been recently inhabited, the interior was left in fairly good condition. But it was completely lifeless now, completely still. There was a muffled silence that echoed in and out of different rooms and halls. There were certainly no raptors on the ground floor other than herself, so Blue peered upwards. From her peripheral vision she noticed a thin slit of light that cut through an ajar door. Creeping silently, taking care not to disturb the quiet already present, she made her way up via a stairway. Occasionally, her claw would tap against a stair causing a discreet sound, but even if it wasn't too loud Blue winced whenever it occured. Eventually, she made it to the top without alerting whatever was in the lit room of her presence. Slowly, she pushed the door open with her snout exposing the entire building to the bright light from inside.

Entering the room, Blue noted the clean white walls and tiled floor of equal cleanliness. Tubes of coloured liquids were in rows on tables and several monitors displayed words and symbols that Blue couldn't decipher. At the far end of the room, however, was the main point of interest. The scent was coming from a large, clear glass tank illuminated by powerful lights at the top of the container. A sizable hole in one side was surrounded by shards that must have been scattered as the glass was destroyed. Within the tank was more shards, but not of glass. They were thin and white in colour, and were in much larger chunks. After a moment of deep thought, Blue realised where she had seen these before. She had witnessed her siblings as they struggled to escape the eggs that encaged them. These white shards were, of course, the remenants of an egg, most likely several. They reeked of raptor.

There was quite a few stands inside the tank that Blue guessed the eggs were kept until they hatched. In front of each stand was a label, each with a different word. Blue observed a few labels. "Foxtrot", "Golf", "Hotel"... none of it made sense to the illiterate raptor. However, as she got to the last stand she realised that it was still inhabited. Upon the stand was a full, unbroken, unhatched egg. The label read "Zulu" but Blue still didn't know what that meant.

Taking a sniff of the egg, she acknowledged the familiar smell of velociraptor. She wasn't alone! Standing dead still, she stared unblinkingly with a comically large smile imprinted on her face. After a few minutes, however, she started to become bored.

 _'Come on...'_ Blue thought, _'just hatch already, you're late!'_ She nudged the egg, tilting it slightly away from her. No reply came. _'Any second now...'_ Still, nothing happened. _'What's taking so long!?'_ The eager dinosaur became impatient. Maybe something was wrong? She pondered for a moment, before springing into life. Blue had a solution.

Speeding outside, she attempted to focus on another smell: the smell of food. Surprisingly, the odour was very close. It seemed to originate from a black cylinder with similar symbols to the ones that labelled the eggs.

"Litter"

Blue wasn't sure what that meant either, but if it led her to food then she would happily "litter". Inside the strange capsule was mainly discarded plastic bags and old pieces of paper, but after rumaging for some time the scavenger uncovered a mostly uneaten slice of ham. It was perfect.

Sprinting back up the stairs and almost smashing into a wall before managing to slow down, the genius of a raptor returned to the egg victorious. _'Here you go'_ she thought, carefully planting the ham on top of the egg being careful not to harm it. _'Eat up'_. Once again, no reply came, not even movement. Anger swelled up within Blue, causing her eyeballs to nearly pop out of their sockets they were so wide. She took a deep gasp in and roared at the useless egg and then stormed out the the room with ferocity.

Exiting the building once again, Blue was able to view the sunset as it burned the sky shades of orange and red. She decided to take a stroll down the street to soothe her temper and breathe some fresh, cool evening air. To her right, she saw the ruins of a building, still with small fires alight inside. Blue recognised this as the death place of Echo. At one moment during the battle, Echo was there, the next she was knocked into the building and incinerated in a blazing inferno. Blue deeply hoped that it was a painless, quick death. Echo deserved that much, at the least.

Holding back a tear, Blue continued down the street, turning to the present. Her main priority, she decided, was to protect the defenceless egg. It needed all the help it could get; the stupid thing couldn't even eat (although, Blue was having second thoughts about how eggs work. They don't have a mouth, after all). The secondary objective was to regroup with the Alpha, like she had decided before. As she concluded the council in her mind, she found herself at the end of the street standing before a huge circular body of water. Remembering what had happened to the Indominus, she decided to stay away from the edge. Looking to the right again, Blue saw the spot that the Alpha was standing when he shook his head, dismissing the raptor. This was the last place she had seen him.

Perhaps, just maybe, she could pick up a trail that would lead her to the Alpha. Once she had taken care of the egg, of course. On the topic of eggs, Blue realised that the Alpha had been there since her hatching. He must have hatched years before anyone else in the pack. If he had raised them, Blue figured he would know how to raise "Zulu". She didn't know the first thing about raising a child, and she was willing to bet that she would never find out. No, the Alpha had to do this. She couldn't. Who else could?

There was certainly a scent where he had stood, but it was very faint and not indisputably his. Blue decided to follow it nontheless, although she highly doubted it would lead her to him. It had been days since the incident with the Indominus Rex, so the trail was vague. Switching straight into a tracking mindset, she wandered in the direction her snout pointed as is uncovered the way. She was led back up the street, but then turned sharply in front of the egg-building. It guided her to a cracked tile of stone of the ground. It was stained a dark red with blood. Blue closed in on it, lowering her nose to sniff the blood, trying to identify where or who it came from. It took several sniffs to take in the full odour, but Blue instantly identified whose blood this was once she had processed the smell.

Without a doubt, this blood came from Delta. It made sense, she was tossed away by the Indominus' immense strength during the fight. The trajectory would have caused her to land somewhere near the bloodstained tile with force. She must have landed on that very tile, cracking the floor on impact, before bleeding, leaving the bloodstains. Something was very strange, though. There was no body.

That evidence would sugguest that Delta had survived the attack. Blue inspected the area for any clues that could lead her to Delta's whereabouts. Small dots of dried blood trailed off away from the large blotch that painted the tile. Looking behind at the structure that housed the Zulu egg, Blue decided it would be a safe enough place for it to stay while she searched for her lost sister.

The bloodstains paved Blue's way across the park until a familiar enclosure came into view. It was _her_ enclosure. It was home to the entire raptor pack. The stains led into the pen. Delta's scent was thick and new in the air. She was in there. Blue entered.

Inside, Delta lay facing away from the entrance. She half turned, communicating with a series of growls and grunts, but Blue understood.

"You have a lot of nerve to return here."

Blue had a crazy diversity of emotions within her. She felt relieved that Delta was alive, joyful that they were reunited, sad for the loss of Echo and Charlie, and now confusion. She replied "What? How? What do you mean?"

Delta snapped at her "You led Echo to her death before leaving me for dead. How can you expect me to welcome you. I thought we were all comrades, companions, but it seems clear you only ever cared for the Alpha." She looked down, drowning in her sorrows, eyes watering.

Completely taken aback by what she heard, Blue was in disbelief. Stuttering, she replied "I... I'm so sorry Delta, I didn't know-"

Delta cut in "Sorry doesn't cut it, Blue." She stood up and fully turned, revealing a deep, open scar from the front of her chest, streaking past her right shoulder, blood still slightly oozing from the wound, and a completely white, blinded eye also on her battered right. She was completely in tears now. "We would have followed you unto death- hell, Echo did! But it turns out you were always just a slave for the Alpha."

Blue defended herself. "He's Alpha for a reason, he truely cares for us. The Indominus used us for its own needs, the Alpha is a friend to all of us, not just our leader."

Delta shook her head, sighing. "If he's so great how come he left? He left you to die, just as you did to me." The damaged raptor lay back down. "I'm sorry Blue, but I cannot forgive you. Just leave me be. You're no longer my sister..."

The beta was in complete amazement. ' _This must be another nightmare'_ she pleaded in her mind, now also in tears, _'this can't be real... this can't be happening!'_

"I'm not going to ask you again, Blue. I don't want to see you ever again. Just... just leave me alone"

Blue was in despair. This wasn't the reunion she expected. After so long of being apart she couldn't bear seperating again. But she had to. Broken emotionally, saddened, she left the enclosure with a low hanging head and sorrowful, watery eyes.

Night settled in and the moon began to rise. Blue drifted into the room containing the egg, still hanging her head low. She lay on the ground and buried her head in her claws. _'Please let this be a nightmare, please...'_ But her pleas were in vain.

Meanwhile, in the raptor enclosure, Delta gazed into the white moon with her one good eye. She remembered how Blue had left her, how she had convinced her and Echo to stand with the Alpha, leading Echo to her death. Rage grew in her eye, hot anger bubbled in her body. She swore on the moon _'I will avenge you, Echo.'_


	4. Chapter 4: Zulu

Owen Grady rushed out of the Innovation Centre accompanied by Claire Dearing and her nephews. Shortly behind them, Delta pursued. Before they could get further, however, they were blocked by Blue and Echo who both appeared from out of nowhere. Delta creeped up from behind, completing the encirclement. The three raptors growled and chirped at each other.

"Nice of you to join the party, Delta" Echo joked.

"Hey, I've been here this entire time. You two were late." Delta replied, taking the harmless banter a bit too literally.

Blue took charge, "Cut the chatter you two, focus on the task at hand. Keep them surrounded. If one of them tries to escape then we kill them all before they scatter."

Echo grinned. "I guess this makes you the Alpha now, Blue!"

Owen put his hand out in an attempt to tame his wild raptors. "Blue, stand down." Slowly, he shuffled toward the ringleader keeping his hand out in front of him. The raptor growled as he approached.

Delta looked at Owen confused, then to Blue. "What are you doing? Kill him!" Echo turned to Delta, quieting her with a stare.

Ever so slowly, the human reached behind Blue's head, calming the animal. Suddenly, a deep, loud roar sounded as the Indominus, in all its terrible glory, stomped up to the velociraptor pack and their captives. It lowered its head to meet their level. The raptors exchanged glances.

"Well," Delta questioned, "what now?"

Blue looked to Owen before answering. "We defend our Alpha."

Echo agreed, "our _true_ Alpha." Blue nodded. Delta remained silent.

The three raptors turned to face the Indominus. Blue stood protectively in front of Owen as she confronted the unnatural creation. "If you want to get to him you're going to have to go through me first."

The Indominus raised its head and stared at the defiant raptor mockingly. After a small moment of silence, it lauched Blue away. As she smashed into a solid, brick wall her vision blurred. Faintly, she heard Echo call her name. Then everything went dark.

With a gasp, Blue awoke from the nightmarish flashback. She was back in reality, inside the bright room with the egg still in its container to her side. Groaning, she slowly rose to her feet. A greasy slice of ham lay atop the egg. Seeing this, Blue's stomach let out a low grumble signalling that it was time to find food.

Outside it was once again a warm and bright morning. Blue didn't even try to locate a smell as she remembered the strange black capsules from the previous night. Lazily, she walked up to the closest one and peered in. To her surprise, it was completely empty. Quizzically, she moved onto another one. Empty. Picking up the pace, Blue ran across the street searching every single bin she saw. Each and every one contained nothing. Blue's stomach rumbled once again.

 _'I guess other scavengers came here in the night'_ she concluded, but it still unnerved her that any creature came so close to her as she slept defenceless. There were, of course, other places to find food. Hunting smaller, less dangerous prey, seeking the corpses of dead animals and searching around the park for human food were all possibilities. Considering that she was currently in a place built by humans, Blue decided that the latter would be the fastest and safest option, so she scurried off.

After running down several paths, Blue was away from the main street. There were still a few structures dotted around her but they were much less in numbers and spaced apart. She wasn't sure what each building held inside, so she chose the closest one to her. It was an undecorated, small building with a flat roof and no windows. Blue kicked the door open to reveal a single unlit room. It was completely disorganised, with power tools, brooms and empty bin bags among the clutter on the bare, concrete floor. Floating around were several metallic shelves holding more junk. Blue entered and began ransacking to find food. After only a few moments of searching she stopped dead in her tracks. A cold air moved into the room. From outside she heard a powerfull roar and heavy footsteps.

Blue crawled into a dark corner and stood unmoving. As the steps came closer, dust fell from the old ceiling while the walls shook. The light coming in from the doorway was blocked by a large shadow and the steps silenced. The last bits of dust glided down. Blue remained as still as a lifeless statue.

A huge snout blocked the entire doorway and took in a generous amount of air. It was battered and bruised. Sniffing around, it left before being replaced by a firey eye that scoured the tiny room. It looked from left to right, then back again several times. Unsatisfied with the outcome of its search, the eye left. Loud footsteps returned as the shadow departed, allowing light to enter the room. Blue released the breath she was holding. She shook her head. _'Surely not...'_

It was. Looking outside, Blue saw the T-rex marching away towards the main street. It was visibly damaged but very much alive and unhindered by the injuries from the fall. That didn't bother Blue though, what worried her is that it was headed straight for the egg!

She followed the rex, sprinting from one hiding place into another, observing its movements. Eventually, they made it to the main street, and almost instantly the tyrannosaurus headed for the egg-building. Blue panicked. She leaped into plain sight, exposing herself. The T-rex didn't notice. It had caught the scent of the egg and was now determined to find the origin.

Needing to gain its attention, Blue rushed behind the dinosaur and bit its tail with force, leaving deep, bleeding holes. The large creature wailed in pain and turned to see the attacker. As soon as it saw Blue, it remembered her. In a vengefull rage, it charged after the velociraptor completely disregarding everything else. Blue raced away, successfully baiting the rex into chasing after her. The tyrannosaurus went berserk, smashing through walls, fences and anything else in its way.

Dodging the jaws of her pursuer, Blue darted over, under or around her obstacles, guiding the creature away from the main street. She saw a gate that lead into the thick forest and turned to run at it. The T-rex followed, still close behind. Soon, Blue made it through the gate and insantly disappeared into the bushes. After a few rustles, there was no sign of the raptor. The rex, still in its unparalleled rage, ploughed through the trees.

Blue hid low as she watched the tyrannosaurus dart off into the forest. Once she couldn't see it anymore, she emerged from the bushes not too far from the gate and re-entered the park.

Pleased with herself, Blue entered the white room. Inside it was a strange sight: a small lizard crowing as it gazed at the defenceless, tasty egg. Blue let out a roar, startling the pathetic animal. As it tried to scutter out of the doorway, the raptor impaled it with a large, talon-like claw on her foot. It wasn't exactly a banquet, but it was a meal nontheless. Blue sunk her teeth into it, craving the taste of blood once again.

Midway through a bite, Blue heard a small crack in the corner of the room. She opened her mouth, aborting the bite, and silently listened. Again, she heard a crack. Her face broke into a huge smile and she ran over to the egg. It was hatching. Almost bouncing with anticipation, she waited for the egg's content to reveal itself.

With a third crack a small claw broke free of the egg as it started to crumble apart. The claw widened the hole in the shell to uncover a tiny head with orange, reptilian eyes that were huge in comparison. The adorable baby cocked its head as it looked playfully at Blue. The adult raptor gasped in delight and helped destroy the remaining shell, allowing the child to crawl out into the world.

"Now, what shall we call you?" Blue asked. The little raptor simply squeaked. Blue looked at the label: "Zulu"


	5. Chapter 5: Uninvited guests

Blue pushed through several small branches holding in her thin teeth a small, green lizard. Almost a week had passed since Zulu hatched and, every day since, Blue went out to retrieve food for herself and the child. However, food was becoming more scarce; there was almost never leftovers to be scavenged so Blue had to rely on hunting smaller creatures. The meals she found became smaller every day. If this continued, Blue guessed, they would have to leave the safety of the park and venture into the wild forest that surrounded them.

Emerging from the flora, Blue saw Zulu standing between two open gates. He had grown remarkably in such a short amount of time, could already walk perfectly and had begun to communicate. His scales were a greenish grey in colour and his eyes were a bright, lively orange like Blue's. Gleefully, he leaped towards her.

"You're back!" He howled, grinning with wide eyes. Playfully, he jumped around Blue awaiting the prize she held in her mouth.

Spitting out her prey, Blue scolded the young raptor. "I told you to wait in the building! Do you know how dangerous it is out here?"

Zulu raised his head from the insides of the little green lizard with wavering, apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Blue." He looked down at the ground.

Blue's stomach growled. She suddenly realised how hungry she was. "I'm going to get some more food," she told Zulu, who then hung his head in disappointment, "... but if you want, you can come with me."

At that, the young raptor's face lit up. His frown grew into an open smile, his tail wagged excitedly. "Really?"

Blue nodded. "Really." It was time she taught him how to hunt. She raised her snout into the air and searched for a scent. It didn't take long for her to find one, and she shot off into the forest, Zulu following behind.

Eventually they slowed down to locate the trail again. Zulu gazed around in amazement. The trees, insects, flowers, all were new sights to be seen. "How come you never let me outside, Blue?"

She turned her head to look at Zulu, and thought of a response. "It's dangerous outside. When you hunt like this, you never know what else might be hunting in the shadows... you never know what might be hunting you." At that, a gust of wind picked up, blowing fallen leaves around the pair. The younger raptor checked behind him. The forest seemed a lot darker than before.

Blue stopped. In the distance was a faint snap. Staying low, she crept into the direction of the noise. Zulu looked around one more time before following.

Carefully and quietly, they moved towards the noise until Blue stopped once again. She cocked her head to show Zulu were to look. Through the branches, there was a small, pinkish animal eating an even smaller plant. Blue remembered chasing creatures like this with the rest of the pack in their enclosure. She whispered "stay here, stay hidden". Zulu nodded.

Blue, remaining crouched, sneaked closer to the completely oblivious prey. Then, she pounced, jaws wide and claws up. One well placed bite to the neck killed it instantly. Blue took out a large chunk with her sharp teeth and invited Zulu over to enjoy the feast with her. As the two gorged themselves, Blue heard another crack. She rasied her bloodied head and stared between the shaded trees.

"What's wrong?" Zulu realised that Blue was distracted.

"Stay here, eat up, let me check it out." Blue ordered, before running into the bushes, leaving Zulu to eat the rest.

She ran for a bit, before hearing the familiar sound of a human talking. It was a male voice, but not deep or imposing. "Guys? Hello? Where are you?" Blue spotted a lone human, dressed in thick, camouflaged body armour, wandering aimlessly in the forest. He seemed lost. She recognised a weapon in his hands. Hiding once again in the thick growth of plants, she waited for him to move closer.

The human walked towards Blue before stopping suddenly. Among the green leaves he spotted an evil, reptilian eye. He backed away, turning pale. "What the-"

Blue pounced onto the human and cut deep, red lines along his belly with her claws, disembowling him. Victorious once again, the raptor began devouring the corpse, tearing through the armour with ease. The rewarding rush of blood trickled down her throat, its salty sweet taste engulfing her mouth. Blue took another bite, then quickly took another. She entered into a crazed bloodlust. The continuous, unrelenting flurry of bites shredded what remained of the unfortunate human.

A loud screech forced Blue back into reality. It had come from Zulu's direction. She rushed back to see three humans surrounding the young raptor, all wearing similar thick padding like the last one. One of the attackers looked down the scope of a long gun pointed at Zulu. Before he could pull the trigger, Blue rushed up and pounced onto him, pushing him down into the undergrowth, then swiftly silenced him with a fatal bite to the throat.

The other two humans turned around to find that they were one man down. "What the hell? Where did he go?" stuttered one

"We've already lost two men. I don't like this one bit. Let's just cage this one and go before we become the next meal." An older, more experienced one replied, his age failing to mask his own fear. They turned around to see Blue breathing down their necks. Both men jumped in shock. The senior one tripped as he tried to back away, falling hard on his back. The other one turned and ran, screaming in fear, begging for mercy. Blue stood over the remaining human and lowered her eye to stare into his. As her claw sunk into his chest, she watched in a sadistic trance as the life slowly left his mortified eyes.

 _'That's for Charlie'_ she thought, enjoying every second of her revenge. Slowly and painfully, the attacker struggled to draw his last breath before all life abandoned his body. Blue turned to Zulu. "Are you okay?"

He ran up to Blue, clinging to one of her legs. "Can we go back now, Blue?"

The two raptors went past the gates into the park, and made their way to the main street. Blue heard clanging and footsteps accompanied by an ambience of humans talking. She hid in the rubble of a destroyed building and watched. Zulu followed. Up and down the street was a mass of humans, all doing a job. Some were setting up shelter or machinery. Others were patrolling the area. Several large vehicles were parked. The building that had housed Zulu's egg was being filled with humans.

"What are they doing to our building?" Zulu, still shaken from his encounter earlier, asked.

Blue didn't stop staring at the intruders as she answered. "It isn't ours anymore..."


	6. Chapter 6: Uninvited guests part 2

Staring into the moonless night sky, Delta pondered in the safety of the raptor enclosure. Cloaked by the dark, she plotted and conspired. There was no sleep for her that night, as usual. Too many emotions prevented any peace in the thoughts of the troubled animal. As she pondered, sorrow quickly became anger which soon turned into hate. She hated Blue. Often, she would try to form an excuse for her traitorous sister's actions but she would quickly reassure herself that there was no excuse that could justify the unforgivable sins committed. Her mind twisted and distorted reality until Delta completely loathed her sister.

Delta was always the thinker of the raptor pack. Or perhaps more accurately: the overthinker. Of course, like the others, she held sisterhood and strength close to her, but she much prefered logic over both. Despite her deep thoughts, the other raptors realised that she often had a disturbing, twisted view of things. She would closely study any animal forced into their enclosure to search for weaknesses rather than out of curiosity or unease. She would experiment with attacks until she found a killing blow and practiced it until it was perfected. Eventually, she had the knowledge to efficiently kill a worryingly large number of species. That was long ago, however, but those experiences had proven themselves useful ever since.

Morning arrived swiftly. Darkness fled the enclosure with haste, leaving Delta alone. In silence, she left and made her way to the main street. Remaining in the safety of the shade, she watched. Blue was leaving the main street, unaware of Delta's presence. Unseen, the vengeful raptor spat at the sight of her enemy. However, something else caught her eye. Tailing Blue was a smaller, immature raptor. Her calculating mind began generating theories. Could this younger raptor be a danger? Could it be a weakness? Most importantly, could it be exploited?

Both figures left Delta's perceptive gaze and she returned to her enclosure once again. This time she wasn't alone. A pungent stench polluted the air. She recognised it as the smell of human. Approaching the entrance, Delta spotted the intruders. There were five humans in total. Three of them wore bulky armour and carried weapons. The other two were setting equipment up.

Delta entered the raptor enclosure stealthily. Moving amidst the foliage, she crept closer to the unwanted humans. Two of the armed people moved to guard the entrance, leaving the third one alone to watch the unarmed humans struggle as they moved heavy machinery around and set up tents. Now seperated and vulnerable, he was soundlessly killed by Delta. A large, gory bite tore his neck apart, preventing him from calling for help or screaming in agony. Instead, a few chokes made their way out before the human was silenced for good.

After a surprisingly long delay, one of the unarmed intruders finally realised that somebody was missing. He called for the remaining two armed humans with a young, wavering voice.

"... guys?"

The guards rolled their eyes. "They probably need help lifting something" one said to the other, who then sighed and sluggishly walked into the enclosure. With stressed eyes, he stared through the human who had called.

After a moment of staring he finally spoke in a frustrated, impatient tone. "What?"

The unarmed human was shaking and pale. He replied. "Wasn't there three of you?" At this, the armed guard raised an eyebrow. He looked around to confirm that one of them was missing and then the colour began to fade from his face too.

Delta took the opportunity to pick off the lone one at the entrance. Just like last time, she performed her well rehersed kill, then slipped back into the flora. The final armed and armoured human was still taking in the situation. He decided to go back and consult the other guard. However, as he walked into the entrance with his gun raised, he noticed that yet another man was missing. Behind him, Delta prepared her killing blow one last time.

Meanwhile, the last two intruders were panicking. Now that the last person with a weapon had left them, they felt completely defenceless. They both backed closer to the concrete wall in an attempt to prevent a surprise attack. This didn't bother Delta. There was no need for surprise. She emerged from the plants revealing her full, scarred body to her prey. She displayed an eldritch grin revealing the dagger-like teeth that lined her mouth. She widened her unblinking eye and focused on her helpless prey...

Delta feasted on one of the corpses as her active mind continued to plan. She hadn't tasted human flesh for a long time; not since the Indominus incident. Eventually, after some time tearing red meat from the bodies of her prey, Delta raised her head and looked up to the sun. It had begun its descent to make way for the night. Delta left her meal and once again made her way to the main street.

Assuming her usual hiding position, she instantly noticed the flood of humans busily moving from building to building. Just like the unwanted guests in the raptor enclosure, they were setting up machinery and tents. Some armoured humans patrolled the perimeter. Then, she saw Blue and the younger raptor slip away unseen.

Unsurprisingly, Delta started thinking until an uproar spontaneously sounded from the humans. She peered at the crowd that had formed and was moving down the street, surrounding a vehicle that seemed to contain whatever was stirring up the invaders. It slowly came to a halt and two men parted the crowd to open the back, revealing the content of the van. Upon seeing inside, the crowd cheered. Held within was a raptor that Delta didn't recognise. It was in a deep sleep, but it was breathing. It was far younger than Delta but was definitely mature.

People dragged the sleeping raptor out of the van and away from the main street where there waited a typical animal cage of thick, metal bars. Delta followed and waited in hiding until the captive was left with a single guard to keep watch. An isolated individual makes for a very easy kill. She performed her clean kill and hid the body in thick plants in time for the caged raptor to awake. Shaking its head, it looked around and saw Delta, then realised it was caged.

The prisoner spoke to Delta. "I haven't seen you before... who are you?"

Delta spoke in an expressionless tone. "I was going to ask you the very same thing. I didn't think there were any other raptors on this island."

The caged one replied, showing in its voice that it was made slightly on edge by Delta's presence. "There's plenty of us here. I'm Tango, I'm part of Foxtrot's pack."

Delta showed no emotion in her face, it was frozen for the interrogation. "Foxtrot?"

Tango replied hastily. "Yeah, he's the Alpha and he's the oldest raptor I know... well, other than you I guess. You look much older." Realising what he said, he quickly added, "no offence."

Delta moved closer, causing Tango to retreat back into his cage slightly. "None taken. I should very much like to meet this 'Foxtrot'. If I release you, can you take me to him?"

Tango nodded. "Definitely, I'd be going to him anyway. It's a deal."

Delta recognised the cage door with ease and, with a single kick to the lock, burst the door open. Tango looked slightly embarrassed as he left the cage. Delta made jailbreaking look like an extremely obvious and easy thing to do, although he supposed it probably wasn't.

Delta watched him exit the cage before speaking. "Oh, I'm Delta, by the way." Tango nodded in acknowledgement.

Behind her, Delta heard footsteps. She turned and froze. A familiar face stared into her good eye. Standing in front of her was the Alpha, who had appeared from out of nowhere. They both looked at each other in amazement. The Alpha finally broke the silence.

"Delta?"


	7. Chapter 7: Uninvited guests part 3

The boat was full of all sorts of people. Guards with armour and weapons stood and watched as scientists clad in white lab coats rushed from one place to another and seemingly normal individuals talked in their own groups. However, one person sat alone, silently. This was Owen Grady.

From the speakers dotted around the ship, a rough, American voice shouted. "I want everybody on deck at exactly twelve-hundred hours for briefing." Owen groaned, and slouched in his chair. Everybody returned to their own discussions once the voice had finished while Owen remained still, groggily watching time move around him.

Eventually, people started filtering up to the deck. The groups leaving started getting larger until almost everybody was begining their ascent. Everybody except, of course, Owen Grady, who waited until everybody else had gone before rising from his seat and making his way upstairs himself.

When he emerged the briefing had already begun. A few hundred people stood on deck. In front of them a hardy, tall man marched around. His voice was that from the speakers. Instantly, he noticed Owen arriving.

"And you must be the Owen Grady I've heard so much about. Well, Mr Grady, you're one hundred and thirty seconds late." He somehow spoke in both an angry and joking tone simultaneously. His face revealed no expression, it was as emotionless as his voice.

Owen made sure to keep his poker face on as well while he spoke. "And you must be the psychopath in charge of this expedition. I hope you know what you're doing."

The man giving the briefing still refused to display any emotion. "Mr Grady, I can assure you that every person that enters the island will leave it."

Owen mumbled to himself under his breath. "Yeah, in body bags maybe..."

The stern looking man continued. "As you know, this is a recovery operation. Several dinosaurs are still on the loose on Isla Nublar. The primary objective is to capture these creatures alive if possible. So don't worry, Mr Grady, we'll try not to kill your raptors."

The ex-raptor trainer remembered what had happened to Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie. The only surviving member of the pack was Blue, and he wasn't even sure if she was still alive. If she was, though, he'd have to find her. What would he do then? If she was to be captured, what would happen to her?

Soon the briefing was over and the sky darkened as night drifted in to replace the day. The moon's silver reflection danced on top of the calm waves of the now black sea. Owen lay in his bed awake. He wondered about Blue. If she was still alive, where would she be? What would a lone raptor do?

After a sleepless night, the boat finally docked in the morning. As Owen filed out of the ship with the flood of people, other men were already setting up camp. Before long, Owen found himself in the monorail heading for the Main Street. With him were several guards. A very young man sat opposite him, staring.

Eventually, the young man broke the silence. "You're Owen Grady, aren't you?"

Owen rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yup... that's me"

The young man's face lit up, eyes wide and grin large. "You trained the raptors here, right? That's so cool, man!" Owen groaned, but the sound was flushed out by the continuous ranting from the overexcited guard. "Did the raptors ever kill anybody? Did they ever bite you? Have you ever riden a raptor?"

He raised his voice so he could be heard by everybody else around him. "Listen, kid, if you, by some miracle, see my raptor before she sees you, just don't aggrivate her and hope she isn't hungry." Everybody went quiet. The young man looked down. Nobody spoke for the rest of the journey.

The Main Street was in ruins. Shattered glass littered the ground and rubble was scattered around randomly. Once again, people were setting up camp. Everybody seemed to be busy other than Owen, who simply stood awkwardly. Eventually, he heard the rough voice again, this time shouting commands. "Quickly scout out the innovation centre. Set up in there as soon as possible. I want a list of everything they made in there. Go!"

People ran off quickly into the Innovation Centre, half to follow orders, half because of fear. Owen started to walk over to the man before a sudden commotion arose from down the street. Another person almost ran into Owen before stopping and, gasping for air, told him "They've already got one! Come on, have a look!"

Owen saw the crowd part way for a van. It stopped and the back opened up to reveal what the fuss was about. Inside lay a sedated raptor. Instantly, Owen identified it as a juvenile but he couldn't quite put his finger on its colouration. It was unlike that of any raptor he had seen before. With a pale face, he spoke to nobody but himself. "That's not one of my raptors..."

The sleeping dinosaur was soon dragged off and Owen made his way towards where it had been taken. Without warning, a fairly small man appeared in front of Owen with a hand out to offer a shake. The stranger had a thin, black beard and untidy hair.

"Charles Trace, marine biologist." He spoke in a formal, sophisticated manner.

Owen barely looked at the person in front of him and rejected the handshake. Instead, he began to walk around the obstacle. "That's great." As Owen moved away from the little man, he was suddenly stopped by Charles once again.

"I understand you used to work here, Mr Grady." He persisted to continue the extremely one sided discussion. Only once Owen nodded to confirm this did he continue. "I was wondering what aquatic organisms they held here and I figured you would be the best man to ask."

Owen thought for a bit before answering. The sudden question took him by surprise. "Oh... well, they had a few in the aquarium. Nothing too big though."

The smaller man looked relieved. He let out a long sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "Thank God for that."

Owen continued. "And then there was the mosasaur"

At this, Charles' face dropped into an expression of worry. "A mosasaur you say? There was only one?"

"Just the one."

"Well, at least there's no more than that. Where is it kept?"

Owen pointed to the lagoon at the end of the Main Street. "Right there." Charles looked at the lagoon, then back to Owen before running off towards the water. With that out of the way, the ex-raptor trainer could continue.

He headed down an alley where the raptor was taken and he presumed that it was caged just around the corner based of the growls and chirps he could hear. He turned the corner and was taken back by the scene before him. A second raptor was releasing the caged one. The colouration of the intruder was unmistakable. Owen did a double take, not entirely sure he wasn't seeing a spectre. It was Delta, albeit she was scarred and battered. She heard his footsteps and instantly turned to look at he whom was once her pack leader.

Owen raised his hand and spoke, slowly moving closer to the raptor one foot at a time. "Delta?"

She parted her lips to present the bloodstained, lethal teeth embedded within her mouth and growled from the back of her throat. Owen stopped moving and remained still, holding his hand out in front of him. "Delta, it's me, remember?"

Delta snapped at Owen, but he quickly jumped back out of the way. She then roared and crouched into a jumping position. Just as it seemed she was about to leap, several guards sprinted around the corner and raised their guns at the raptor, crouching themselves to steady their aim. Owen stood between Delta and the guards. The man from the briefing was behind the line of armed men. His voice was still utterly devoid of emotion. "Mr Grady, please step away from the raptor. You aren't safe there."

The younger raptor seemed agitated. The slit pupil of Delta's good eye focused and she turned to stare into the thick growth behind her, then looked back at Owen with an evil grin. The ground shook slightly, causing small grains of rubble to dance on the concrete floor. Owen turned to reply. "Neither of us are safe here..."

The man from the briefing finally showed a small bit of worry in his expression as the ground shook yet another time and what seemed like a distant "boom" echoed through the derelict, hollow buildings.

The wall of the building behind the armed men was anihilated sending dust high into the air and flinging bricks into the distance. The guards turned to look at the cloud of dust, but they could see nothing inside it. Behind them, Owen watched as the two raptors slipped away. Delta gave him a wink- but not a friendly one. A wink accompanied by a mad smile. The sort you sarcastically give to sombody you hate to wish them bad luck. Owen mumbled under his breath as he turned around.

"You cheeky-" He stopped midway through his sentence. Inside the monstrous cloud of dust was a colossal silhouette, just a slight shadow, that towered above the men below it. From deep within the cloud fell before the men a body with a thud. Its face was frozen in an expression of the unspeakable terror that it felt before it died. It was bloody from head to waist, and there was nothing below that.

A single person stepped forth and inspected the corpse. As he came closer, the look on his face distorted into that of disgust. He raised his hand over his nose in an attempt to block the decaying smell.

"Who is it?" The man from the briefing shouted.

The person inspecting the remains turned around, holding back vomit that was building at the bottom of his throat. "I can't tell."

The shadow in the cloud moved again, this time getting larger. It kept growing until, finally, a huge, scaled head poked out of the dust. The person who had stepped forward screamed and stumbled backwards. The tyrannosaurus rex fully emerged from the cloud and leaned down, lowering its head and snapping its jaws around the unfortunate, panicking man. The lifeless legs dangling out of the T-rex's mouth then dissapeared into the dinosaur with another snap of its jaw.

The man from the briefing, who was clearly in charge, shouted his orders. "Fire! Fire! Take it down!" A flurry or darts flew into the rex, causing it to roar, probably not in pain but annoyance. It retreated back into the cloud and several screams were heard from the main street behind the veil. The man in charge turned to Owen, who had remained still the entire time. He gestured to two more people to join him. "Take these men and get back those raptors. Go!" He ushered Owen away into the growth and the other two men followed.

Meanwhile, in the innovation centre, Charles Trace was talking to one of the scientists. He was clearly distressed by something. "They used smalltooth sawfish DNA, you say?"

The scientist nodded. "That's what the documents say, yes. Why?"

Charles' face turned pale. "They've been known to reproduce parthenogenetically; they don't need a mate."

The scientist paused for a moment. "You're saying the mosasaur could be pregnant?"

The marine biologist nodded. "Smalltooth sawfish have litters of up to twenty pups, but whether or not it's inherited that trait or another animal's traits I don't know."

There was another pause before the scientist spoke. "I suppose we could check the genetic build of the mosasaur in more detail and try to find the reproductive traits it inherited. For all we know, if it is pregnant, it may have already given birth..."

Trace muttered. "Then may God have mercy on us all."


	8. Chapter 8: Relocation

As Blue led Zulu safely away from the Main Street and into the wilderness they were startled by a distant roar behind them. Zulu was quivering in fear. He tugged on Blue's tail causing her to stop and turn around.

The younger raptor wailed. "What was that Blue?"

Blue stared at the Main Street which was now fairly distant. In the wind that rolled up the hill she stood upon, she caught a very slight scent, one she had encountered many times before; it was the scent of The Alpha. In other circumstances she would have followed the trail in hopes of reunification but, alas, it was in the direction of the Main Street and the safety of Zulu took priority. Nontheless, it was a moment of joy for Blue, for she knew that her Alpha was back somewhere on the island.

There was another roar, this time accompanied by screaming and chaos. "Danger." She said. Now that they had stopped, it was time to plan their next action. There was no need to hunt for neither of them were hungry thanks in no small part to their battle with the humans earlier that day. Blue decided that it would be within their interests to find a new territory with shelter for Zulu.

She leaned down to meet with Zulu eye to eye before talking. "We need to find a new home now, okay? So stay close to me."

The younger raptor slowly nodded. "Okay."

They travelled for several hours until they were stopped by a wide, calm river. It was getting late, so Blue wanted to make haste. Zulu peered over the steep bank into the dark water. He turned to Blue, still fairly scared. "What do we do now, Blue?" He buried his face in his claws.

The older raptor picked him up with her teeth and put him on her back. "Hold on," she instructed, "don't let go."

Once she was sure Zulu was ready, Blue dipped her first foot into the murky river. It was an unpleasant cold that numbed her as she waded further into the water, her body sinking further into the depths with every stride. She felt a knock on her leg which almost pushed her off balance but, luckily, she regained her balance and continued. Eventually they made it halfway. Zulu's toes were in the water, but he had managed to remain fairly dry. The same could not be said for Blue, of course, who was now shaking from the cold. Once again, she felt a knock on her leg.

She began to speed up. The knocking on her legs increased in force and happened almost every step. Suddenly, instead of a knock, a sharp pain shot up Blue's leg, causing her vision to blur. She yelped and jumped, sending Zulu high into the air and straight into the water with a splash.

Blue recovered and realised that Zulu was gone. Frantically, she looked around. "Zulu?"

She took a deep breath and dived under. The water was murky and visibility was low. She swam along, eyeing the riverbed. Unsuccessful in her search and out of air, she surfaced and gasped. Several metres ahead of her was splashing and commotion. She darted towards it as fast as she could.

At the centre of the splashes was Zulu, struggling to stay afloat. Blue retrieved him and made a beeline for the river bank, with the younger raptor in her mouth. Finally, she made it to the bank and tossed Zulu onto dry land before attempting to climb up the muddy slope herself.

A warning cry came from the shivering Zulu who was watching. "Blue, behind you!"

Blue peered behind her to see several dark shapes under the water speeding her way. She continued clambering up the slope, her bottom half still submerged. Zulu, panicking, continued to shout to Blue.

"Hurry up, they've almost got you! Come on, Blue, please!"

As she clawed at the mud it gave way, sliding the raptor down further into the water. One of the shadows in the river made it to Blue and, with a tug, she was pulled into the depths.

Zulu's eyes welled up with tears. He helplessly shouted at the water. "Blue! Blue, come back! Please!" There was no response. Exhausted, he collapsed to the ground with a thud. The shouting ceased and instead he whimpered to himself as he curled into a protective ball. "Please don't leave me Blue..."

Meanwhile, below the surface of the water, a primal battle was taking place. Blue was being swept away by the currents while her attackers gripped onto her with thousands of teeth. Holding her breath, she struggled to kick and claw the creatures off but their jaws held like a vice. The water turned a deep red around her and her vision darkened. Almost out of air, she struggled to the surface, managing to steal one breath before being dragged back under. The battle continued. She managed to claw off the attackers before surfacing once again and reached for the shore. Painfully, she made it to the bank and began climbing up the muddy slope. Behind her, she could see the shadows regrouping and moving in for the kill. Just in time, she got her hind legs to the ground and leaped onto dry land.

She lay there for a few moments, deep lacerations staining the grass around her in blood. Slowly, she arose to her feet. The indescribable pain that shot through her once she put weight on what remained of her legs almost immobilised her. Blue was detirmined, however, to get back to Zulu, and nothing would stand in her way. With every limp, she winced.

It was now very late. The sun had just disappeared below the horizon and Blue had still not found Zulu. She was badly injured and moving slowly. However, at the end of her snout a scent flowed through the air. She took it in, analyzing it thoroughly. It was Zulu's, without a doubt. With some guidance at last, she followed the trail, blood still oozing from her wounds.

Zulu stood up and looked around. What was it that Blue had said to him? He searched his memories for a conclusion. They had to find a new home, that was it. Zulu had no idea where to start looking. He noticed far off in the distance, past a plain of tall grass, lay hundreds of trees. It was the outskirts of the thick forest that dominated the landscape. Reluctantly, Zulu made his way towards it, without Blue.

Between the trees, Zulu had found a cozy little opening with enough canopy for shelter from the elements, yet enough space to live. It seemed perfect, he thought, but, then again, he probably didn't know much about this kind of thing. Nontheless, it was late and he was fatigued, so he settled down and fell into a deep sleep.

The young raptor's respite was disturbed when he heard the shuffling of leaves further in the forest, out of sight. He attempted to roar but instead a feeble choke left his throat. He backed away fearfully. The noise approached him, slowly getting closer and louder until, from amid the trees, a wounded Blue emerged. She looked at Zulu, then at the clearing, and smiled. She nodded. "Yes... this will do nicely." Then, she collapsed and her vision darkened to black.

Zulu was relieved that Blue was back, and he rushed over to her ecstatically. It was clear that she was hurt, possibly badly, but he was just happy that she was back. Realising she was asleep, he yawned and snuggled closely to her so that he could feel her body heat. "Don't ever do that again, Blue."

 **Author's note: So this is my first author's note on this website. I'm not really sure if this is how it's meant to be done but it's how I'm doing it nontheless.**

 **Firstly, this chapter is one of the smaller ones, I'm sorry, I just wanted to get one more thing done before the summer holiday ends. That doesn't mean I'll stop posting updates, by the way, it just means it will take longer for them to come out.**

 **Secondly, I never really expected this story to attract as many people as it has. I wouldn't yet consider it "popular", of course, but I honestly had pretty low expectations. So, to everybody who is following or has favourited this story, a big THANK YOU. I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Finally, if you don't mind me asking, keep those reviews coming! As this is my first story I really do appreciate the feedback and constructive criticism.**

 **Well, that's all I really have to say for now. Thanks for reading (the story, of course, not this note)!**


End file.
